wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Gnoll
=Description= Gnolls are brutish humanoids that resemble a cross between a man and a hyena (in Warcraft III, however, some resembled dogs as seen in the picture at the bottom of the page). They stand anywhere from 6 1/2 to 8 feet tall and are covered in fur that ranges from grey, greyish blue, greyish green, red-orange, brown and black. Their upper extremities end in large clumsy hands that are capable of grasping tools and weapons, and their lower extremities end in paws that allows them to sprint rapidly. From the "Warcraft RPG Manual of Monsters" The humanoid stands as tall as a night elf and has a furry, greenish-brownpelt. It's head is like a hyena's with yellow fangs and bloodshot eyes =Locations= Gnolls main stomping grounds are the Eastern Kingdoms. Recently, they have also been seen in Kalimdor, though usually under the employ of one of the Goblin cartels or Pirate Groups. A Gnoll Seer named Sayge travels with the Darkmoon Faire as well. He gives out fortunes and different buffs based on how you answer his questions. Gnolls were first seen in Warcraft III. Thrall leaves his home after a dream tells him to meet with a stranger. He kills a camp of Gnolls, and levels up. The Gnolls in question were most likely Mosshide Gnolls, due to their location and coloration. =Organization= Gnolls are extremely violent creatures. They have been known to pick lethal fights with each other over such inane arguments as who has the longer shadow. Many wonder how these pugnacious creatures ever stand each other long enough to breed. They only gather in large groups when the oppurtunity for battle or plunder arises. They make vicious, if unreliable mercenaries, as they will go anywhere they can be offered a good fight. It is believed by some, that if the Gnolls were ever to put aside their differences long enough to band together into a single group, they would make a formidable army. While most Gnolls use melee or ranged weapons, some can use shamanistic or even warlock magic. Their favored weapons are Maces, or other Blunt items, and crossbows. When dealing with Magic, Gnolls prefer Nature and Lighting. Smaller Gnolls and Runts are used as Assassins and Scouts because of their Agility. Many Gnolls can be seen wearing a round crest with a paw print in the middle. This symbol is seen in many tribes and its exact meaning is unknown to other races. Gnolls speak Gnoll, Common, and Low Common. Language Gnoll is also a name for the original language of the Gnolls, and may be a form of Low Common. However, many Gnolls speak Low Common, and some, like Sayge of the Darkmoon Fair, have learned to speak full Common. =Tribes= Mosshide Gnolls Found in: Wetlands Levels: 15 - 27 Classes: Alpha, Brute, Fenrunner, Mistweaver, Mongrel, Mystic, Trapper Rare/Named Mosshides: Gnawbone (level 24, rare) Riverpaw Gnolls Found in: Elwynn Forest, Westfall Levels: 3 - 20 Classes: Bandit, Brute, Herbalist, Miner, Mongrel, Mystic, Outrunner, Runt, Scout, Shaman, and Taskmaster Rare/Named Riverpaws: Hogger (level 11, elite), Gruff Swiftbite (level 12, rare), Sergeant Brashclaw (level 18, rare), Fedfennel (level 12, rare) Redridge Gnolls Found in: Redridge Mountains Levels: 9 - 22 Classes: Alpha, Basher, Brute, Drudger, Mongrel, Mystic, Poacher, and Thrasher Rare/Named Redridge: Yowler (levels 21-25, quest), Ribchaser (levels 16-17, rare) Shadowhide Gnolls Found in: Redridge Mountains Levels: 18 - 26 Classes: Assassin, Brute, Darkweaver, Slayer, and Warrior Rare/Named Shadowhides: Rohh the Silent (level 26, rare), Ardo Dirtpaw (levels 22-24, rare), Lieutenant Fangore (levels 22-26, quest) Woodpaw Gnolls Found in: Feralas Levels: 38 - 44 Classes: Alpha, Brute, Mongrel, Mystic, Reaver, Trapper Rare/Named Woodpaws: Miblon Snarltooth (level 50, quest, friendly) Wildpaw Gnolls Found in: Alterac Valley Levels: 47 - 59 Classes: Alpha, Brute, Mystic, and Shaman Palemane Gnolls Found in: Mulgore Levels: 2 - 8 Classes: Poacher, Skinner, Tanner Rare/Named Palemane: Snagglespear (level 9, rare) Mudsnout Gnolls Found in: Hillsbrad Foothills Levels: 25 - 28 Classes: Shaman Rot Hide Gnolls Found in: Lordaeron Levels: 3 - 19 Classes: Bruiser, Brute, Gladerunner, Graverobber, Mongrel, Mystic, Plauge Weaver, and Savage Rare/Named Rot Hides: Snarlmane (level 23, rare), Maggot Eye (level 10-11, quest) Like many other creatures in northern Lordaeron, the Gnolls were unable to escape the Lich King's plague. Now a number of them serve as undead minions to the Scourge. It is unknown whether or not the Rot Hide Gnolls were a Tribe unto themselves or if "Rot Hide" is a template added to the Gnolls who become undead. It is possible that the Rot Hide Gnolls are in fact Mudsnouts that have fallen to the Plague. The Mudsnouts seem to be the only Tribe of Gnolls native to Lordaeron, and the Plague would account for their low numbers. Sayge the NPC from the Darkmoon Faire is either a Mudsnout, Palemane or a Shadowhide, based on his coloring. See the Fan Fiction page Gnoll Rumor =External Links= *World of Warcraft Gnolls *Warcraft III Gnolls Category:Creatures Category:Humanoids Category:Gnolls Category:Languages